Best Friends
by simply dZ
Summary: [COMPLETED]Sakura is a tomboy, tough and playful. She and her best friend, Syaoran, like to play rough. Nothing wrong with that, right? So what's Syaoran going to do after seeing his best friend in a short miniskirt? Get a hormone overdose, of course! SxS
1. Part I

**_ Best Friends_**

Part I

By simply dZ aka dZnSNofLAkeZ

WARNING: rated Mature for major cussing and some dirty jokes. If you are faint of heart or easily offended, do not read on (insert smiley face).

* * *

Best of friends. That's exactly what they were. They had been best friends ever since their diaper years all the way up to the very present.

Their mothers had been best friends. That's what started it all, when their mothers met in high school at Seisyuu High: one a part time model and the other a transfer student from a prestigious family. They had hit it off well right away. A few years passed and Nadeshiko and Yelan married, Nadeshiko to Kinomoto Fujitaka and Yelan to the leader of the Li clan. 

But this story isn't about Nadeshiko and Yelan, but about their children. 

Once Yelan married, she had to go back to China. The thing is, she left her only son in the care of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, hoping that the child would grow up happy in the beauty of Tomoeda Japan, cherry blossoms and all. 

So you see, they had always lived together, and when Sakura's mother Nadeshiko died when she was three, it was little Syaoran who comforted her. When Syaoran's father died, it was little Sakura who comforted him. They had always been there for each other, and promised themselves that they always will. 

And now they are in Seisyuu High, exactly where their mothers met so many years ago.

* * *

A white tank top and Dickie pants. To sixteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura, that was the most ideal wear, comfortable and easy to move around in. She skated down the main street of Tomoeda, balanced on her beloved skateboard and cherry blossoms fluttering past her auburn hair. 

Right beside her was her best friend of sixteen years, skating on his own skateboard in his Dickie slacks. That right there was her fellow soccer player, Martial Arts competitor, and academic rival, Li Syaoran. 

Really, there wasn't that much of a difference between the two, Sakura was such a tomboy. She would have happily worn Syaoran's clothes if he wasn't half a head taller. They had the same mane of auburn hair, although Syaoran's was a few shades darker and cut short and left messy. Sakura's on the other hand, was a light brunette color that reached past her shoulder in a straight waterfall, flying behind her like a flag in the wind. 

As she got nearer to the flight of stairs, she jumped up and skated down a railing, her hair like wind come alive. Syaoran did the same thing on the railing on the other side of the stairs, white shirt flowing. The contact made a rather screeching noise, not like that of metal on metal, but rather something pleasant. They both landed perfectly on the sidewalk, and in perfect unison sped to their high school. 

As they got nearer to their high school, the crowd parted for them and they slowed down. They ignored the stares (from both sexes) and went on. As they got on the sandy ground of the school, they tilted up their skateboards, grabbed it, and hid it behind a tree (it was school policy that they were only supposed to walk, bike, or take a bus/metro to school, but hey, who cared as long as they were happy). 

They each pulled out a black blazer from their bags, put it on (stupid school policy), stuck their hands in their pant pockets, and walked on laughing about nothing in particular. 

As they were walking, a few girls came up to Syaoran to talk to him, but he gave them his infamous glare. He wasn't in the mood. 

A couple steps later, a guy walked up to Sakura and started hitting on her. 

"Hey babe." What an ignorant kid. 

Sakura gave him the finger. 

"Please." Sakura shook her head at the nerve of the kid. 

"Listen, kid. I'm not interested. Now fuck off." Sakura said coolly. 

"Ooooh" he crowed. "Playing hard to get aren't we." 

Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up and scram. Or else I'll make sure you never have kids. Ever." 

Some other guy (who was obviously smarter and had more sense then the idiot trying to make a move on Sakura) tugged nervously at the guy's shirt and whispered, "Stop it. Let it go. Come on." 

But he was one thick kid. 

"I don't believe you." He swung his arm around Sakura and said, "So, you wanna get together some time?" 

And Sakura had just had it at that point. She and Syaoran, who was watching bemusedly from the side, turned around to attack the poor kid; a kick to his family jewels by Sakura, just as she promised, and another to his stomach by Syaoran. 

And they walked on, hands in pockets, leaving the kid on the ground writhing in pain and a whole crowd staring at the spectacle. Seisyuu High Survival Skill Rule Number One: never mess with the SxS pair. 

"Shit, fucking newbies." Sakura muttered angrily. 

Syaoran smiled on, still amused. 

"Let's ditch class today. I don't feel like it." 

He shrugged, "Sure whatever." 

"God Mr. What's-his-name is so eff-ing annoying. We're pulling off decent grades. Who gives a shit if we talk to each other in class? It's not like we're disturbing anyone else." 

"Mr. What's-his-name? Can't even remember the name of your homeroom teacher? How cold." Teased Syaoran. 

"Shut up. Fuck you." Sakura retorted. 

"Please." He mimicked the kid. 

"Ugh. Don't be like that idiot." Sakura jerked her head back at the general direction of the fallen kid. 

Syaoran stopped, and so did Sakura. 

He held Sakura by the shoulders, leaned in, nibbled playfully at her ear, and whispered huskily, "And what if I do?" 

Sakura smirked, leaned up, licked his jaw seductively, and whispered in his ear in a low voice, "Then I'll make sure you can never fuck pretty girls ever again either." 

She leaned back and looked up at Syaoran, a crooked smile on her face. 

Then they burst out laughing. It was a long, loud laugh, coming from the bottom of their stomachs, in that way people laughed when they enjoyed themselves. 

Several minutes later (apparently they found it pretty funny; "Haha! You should'a seen the expression on your face!" "Naww, yours was funnier!"), Sakura sighed contently and wiped a stray tear. "I think we have an audience, old buddy." She swung her arm around Syaoran's wide shoulder, which was rather difficult since he was half a head taller. 

"Oh yeah we do." And he bowed an exaggerated bow, his hands flying in the air and his head down low. 

She clapped at herself and said in a loud voice, "That was our 'Seduction, Part II'! Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next episode!" 

"Wait, where's our part one then?" Syaoran said, feigning innocence. 

"Oh. We'll come up with that one later." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. 

"But then wouldn't that be part three then…?" Syaoran trailed off. 

Sakura sat (stood) in deep thought. "You're right. It is. I'll have to think about that one." 

Syaoran smacked her in the head and said in a taunting way, "Baaaaka." 

Sakura punched him in the shoulder and said "Shut up." 

And they laughed all the way to the field, their bags and a soccer ball in hand.

* * *

"Yo, think with your head and not your dick!" Sakura called out to Syaoran, who was surrounded by a flock of girls. 

"Right back at 'ya." Syaoran retorted. 

"Hey, sorry, but I'm a girl." 

"Are you sure?" Syaoran laughed. 

"Hey!" Sakura cried in mock anger and flew at Syaoran, launching a punch. 

"I'm sensitive about my sexuality, ya know!" Sakura yelled, laughing along with the rest of the crowd. 

Finally, they stopped and Sakura said, "so you wanna play soccer with me and the guys?" She nodded to six guys standing casually beside her. 

"Didn't we just play this morning?" Asked Syaoran. 

Sakura shrugged, "Who cares? As long as it makes me happy." 

"Oh so now we all exist to please you, huh." Syaoran said, walking beside Sakura. 

"Of course!" Sakura chirped and added "So you coming or not?" 

"I'm walking with you, aren't I? Dumbass." 

Syaoran earned a painful kick in the shins for that one. 

"Damn Syaoran's being bullied by a girl!" The black haired guy, Akito, laughed. 

"Hey!" This time they both cried out. 

"Dude I can understand why Syaoran's mad, but why you offended, Sakura?" Chiaki continued, "Maybe Syaoran was right. Maybe you _are_ a transvestite… That's why you're such a tomboy!" 

"You idiot! That doesn't make any sense. Why would a guy dress up as a girl just so they can act like a guy?" Eriol hit Chiaki on the head. 

Sakura flipped them off and said, "Dude you're _all_ idiots", and stuck out her tongue. 

Roaring laughter filled the hallway. 

As soon as they got to the field, Syaoran yelled, "Hey Sakura, bring it on! The usual teams, prepare to go doooooown." 

"Haha! In you dirty daydreams!" Sakura yelled back, kicking the soccer ball to start off. 

Chiaki immediately got the ball and headed towards the goal, only to be blocked by Akito, who got the ball and passed it to Satoshi, who continued by passing it to Eriol. Sakura ran up and stole the ball, and after seeing Syaoran charging at her, feigned right and then left, quickly dodging past Syaoran, and scored a point. 

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura roared, and the other three, Chiaki, Keita, and Shin joined in. 

"IN YOUR FUCKING FACES!" Sakura yelled, turned around, and slapped her ass at them, which was a completely meaningless gesture on her part. 

"OH YAH!" Syaoran yelled back, fired up and offended. 

"YAH!" Sakura responded. 

"Well, HERE WE GO!" Syaoran quickly dove for the ball, got it, and scored before anyone realized it. 

"Ooh! Who's good_ NOW_!" 

The only thing Sakura _could_ do in the situation, pride and all in danger, was flip him off. And so flip him off she did. 

"Oh yah, you wanna go!" Syaoran got in her face and asked, flinging his arms about wildly and pretending as if he was starting a fight. "Let's take this outside!" 

Sakura watched, amused, and nodded up. "You dork. We _are _outside." 

Just as Syaoran let out a faint "oh yah", Sakura stole the ball and went in the direction of her goal. 

"Hey! Pass here!" Shin yelled at Sakura. 

"Will do!" she yelled back. Just as she was about to pass the ball to Shin, a foot suddenly appeared in front of her. The momentum was too great, and the act was so sudden that Sakura didn't even have the time to react or dodge before she found herself kissing Mother Earth. 

_Goddamn. Where did my reflexes go? Dude whatever happened to my years of training. The only person who could move this fast is…_

She flipped over. 

_Syaoran. _

If he can play dirty, I can too. 

"Owwwww. What the fuck did you do that for, Syaoran!" Sakura moaned, clutching her right knee. "Shit that hurts man!" 

A wave of guilt flooded over Syaoran, and he offered Sakura a hand. 

"Here, sorry." 

Before he knew what was going on, Sakura, with great force, yanked him down, making _him_ kiss Mother Earth just as Sakura had. 

He heard howling laughter in the background, and turned around just in time to hear Sakura yell, "Haha! Sucker!" She went on by sticking her tongue out at him, and continued on her way to the goal, knees perfectly fine. 

Syaoran growled, got up, and chased after Sakura, all the while yelling "I'm gonna get you for that, bitch!" 

He laughed along with the wind and his friends, eyes crinkled up and enjoying the feel of it all. 

He loved all his friends, especially Sakura. They were the best and they made him laugh. 

It was the best sensation ever, this carefree feeling. 

Ten minutes later, the tardy bell rang, and the eight walked lazily back to the school. Once they got to their classroom, they slid open the door carelessly and walked noisily to the back of the room, sat, and slouched down in their seat. 

"Yo what's up Tomoyo? Sorry I had to ditch you to play soccer, but I'll make it up to you, promise." Sakura said to her other best friend, Tomoyo, who was coincidentally also her cousin. 

"No probs girl. I understand. To make it up to me, you'll have to come over and try on some of my newest designs though. Mr. Grouch over there can come too. And of course Eriol, too." All three groaned and hit their heads on their desks with a loud bang, to which Tomoyo's only response was laughter. 

Mr. "What's-his name" sighed. The back was always noisy, but he couldn't do anything about it. After all, Syaoran and Sakura were the best in their grade when it came to academics _and_ sports, and the other seven followed right after. Plus, Sakura's father was the infamous archaeologist and Syaoran's family was the prestigious Li clan, and to add to all that mess, Tomoyo's mother was Sonomi, head of Daidouji Corporations. All three were powerful and extremely influential, and so all he could ever do was lecture them, and today, he was too tired to do that. He sighed again and continued teaching. 

"Dude this is so gay" Syaoran whispered loudly. 

"Word." Eriol agreed lazily. 

The rest just stared out the window, spacing out, looking at the nice flower petals flowing down to the ground. The trees were so green and the skies were so blue…how nice. Syaoran and Eriol soon joined their ranks. 

"Miss Kinomoto, please answer this problem. Come up to do it please." The teacher suddenly interrupted. He was hoping to catch them off guard. 

Sakura turned around lazily and looked at the problem: cotx+1/cotx-1 1+tanx/1-tanx 

"Ugh. Screw that. I'm too lazy. The answer is one plus tangent of x divided by one minus tangent of x. Happy?" Sakura retorted. 

The class laughed. All she did was repeat the right hand side, and although that was the right answer, it wasn't quite what the teacher was looking for. 

The teacher ran his hand over his face in frustration, "Not quite. Can you please give us the stuff in the _middle_?" 

Sakura snorted; "Hey teach, look, all I did was do what you asked me to. You told me to give you the answer so I did. Can't blame me. But whatever. Since it's so easy, I might as well do it." She started saying the steps aloud while the teacher wrote it down hurriedly, always trying to catch up. "Let's see," she muttered lazily "the left hand side equals to cosine of x plus sine of x over sine of x, all of that over cosine of x minus sine of x over sine of x. If you get rid of the complex fraction, you get cosine of x plus sine of x over cosine of x minus sine of x. You then multiply the top and bottom by secant of x, and get the right hand side. Satisfied?" Sakura drawled. 

The teacher couldn't make a sound. Why the hell were they in this class, anyways! 

"Hey teach, now that I answered your question, you can answer mine. Why the hell do I only see letters when this is supposed to be _math_? What happened to the numbers? Did the ancients just suddenly crap up and go, 'fuck I'm bored with this shit. Let's put in random letters and torture those stupid lil' kids sitting in their classrooms trying to figure all this crap out a thousand years from now'?" 

The class roared in laughter and mockery at the teacher, and the teacher couldn't say a word. Seisyuu High Survival Skill Number One: Never mess with the SxS pair. The rule even applied to the teachers. Poor dudes. 

Suddenly, a voice piped up from beside Sakura, quiet and bored, "Yo, bitch. You're so fucking stupid. It took you a full minute to answer that one." The class gasped (_what a retarded class_, Syaoran thought). 

Sakura pushed her chair back roughly, grabbed Syaoran by the collar, lifted him out of his seat, and said, "Hey mother fucker, you wanna mess?" 

All throughout the classroom, the words echoed, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" And the teacher didn't even bother; he had already learned his lesson. 

Sakura let go of Syaoran's collar and smiled sweetly. "Sorry dudes. Our fights aren't free. We charge 500 yen for each person. Today, after school, on the rooftop." 

Sakura looked at Syaoran, and Syaoran looked back. They suddenly grinned and in unison, bowed, hands around each others' waist. 

"This should be called, 'The Fight, Part II'." 

"Sakura, we already went over this. No. Make it part three." 

"What the fuck? That's worse then mine! Where's your brain!" 

"Sold it on eBay." 

"Dude, that's so old. And what the hell are you doing on that American site anyways!" 

"Selling my brain. We already went over this, Sakura, get a brain." 

"Sorry, sold mine on eBay." 

"Dude. That's so fucking old." 

"What! You hypocrite. You just used it!" 

"You're a hypocrite, too!" 

And they flipped each other off and burst into laughter. 

Weirdos… 

_ Easy money. _

…One-track mind.

* * *

DISCLAMER: CCS does not in anyway belong to me. 

**Note: **500 yen is an equivalent of 5 dollars. 

**Note 2:** I rated this fic mature because the description of the ratings were " not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language". What do you guys think? Teen or Mature? I don't want this fic deleted. 

**Note 3:** There were a couple of reviews that told me that one shots were supposed to be one chapter. I am well aware of that. However, I don't like to write a whole bunch at once, and since I'm so impatient, I decided I would make it into three parts. If you guys want, I can simply compile it all into one chapter when I'm done. The key point is that it is supposed to be a one-shot, just broken off. Is that too weird? Maybe I'll just compile it all into one and take longer to update. P 

So ya dig? Man I sound like a fucking wanna-be. But oh well.

Let's try this again: 

You guys like it so far? It was really fun writing this, with the cussing and all. It's fun. 3 If you don't get some of the jokes, it's ok, it's not important. All you need to get from them is the fact that Syaoran treats Sakura as if she was a guy, and there's nothing except great friendship between the two. Now, if you don't get the dirty jokes, be happy. I wish I had an innocent mind… But that's a completely different story. And now that I think about it, the jokes aren't really dirty. I mean, they're just plain straightforward and rough. 

And if you were offended by any of that, you were warned. So it's your own fault. P 

Next Chapter:  Sakura in a mini. Poor Syaoran. Imagine all those awkward moments when he tackles her (or she tackles him) and he realizes the position he's in. Cackle But seriously. Will he survive? Or will he just die from the excess hormone circulation? 

(Maybe I'll just kill him off…) 

(Ehe 

**_REVIEW xDDD _**


	2. Part II

**_Best Friends_**

**_Part II_**

_**By simply dZ**_

WARNING: rated Teen for major cussing and some dirty jokes. If you are faint of heart or easily offended, do not read on (insert smiley face).

* * *

**_This is fucking awesome. We made 300,000 yen in one fight. Suckers! Pays to be a black belt, fourth degree._**

**Sakura walked down the hallway, happy. She was going back to her classroom to get her bag.**

**"Hey Kinomoto. Will ya go out with me?" A voice said from behind her, trying to act cool.**

**Sakura looked back lazily. Did she even know this kid?**

**"Sorry, I don't date wanna-be's." Sakura brushed him off.**

**Her nonchalant attitude annoyed him. It took him such a long time to get up the courage, too.**

**"You think you're so great, bitch," a last desperate attempt to save his wounded pride. "Well I'll bet you that you can't even pull off being a girl. I'll bet you look like fucking shit in skirts."**

**"Is that a challenge?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.**

**"And what if it is? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"**

**"You're on. What's the challenge?"**

**The kid smirked, "Dress up in a mini-skirt and a halter and go to Chiaki's party on Saturday."**

**"That all? That's fucking stupid. Whatever. Done and over. Now leave me the fuck alone."**

**Sakura went into the classroom, stuffed her books in roughly, and stalked out.**

**Tomoyo was waiting at the front gates, just as she promised.**

**"Where's Syaoran?"**

**"He escaped after the fight. Damn bastard." Sakura rolled her eyes.**

**"And Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"What do you think?"**

**"Damn my own boyfriend too?"**

**Tomoyo shrugged. "Oh well. Their loss. Let's go."**

**Sakura got her skateboard from behind the tree, and Tomoyo got her bike. They rode their way to Tomoyo's mansion.**

**"Hey 'Moyo, I have a favor," Sakura started, looking straight ahead, "Ya know that party on Saturday? At Chiaki's?"**

**"Yah, what 'bout it."**

**"Can you make a halter and a mini for me." It was rather a statement then a question.**

**All Tomoyo could do was stare. Normally, Tomoyo couldn't _pay_ her to get into a pair of skirts, and now she wanted a mini and a halter? What the fuck was the world coming to!**

**"This idiot. Don't even know his name. He challenged me." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "And you know how I am when it comes to challenges. Goddamn."**

**Tomoyo laughed. "And here I thought you were turning into a girl."**

**Sakura snorted. "Ha! Yah RIGHT!"**

**They looked at each other and started laughing.**

**"Okay, I'll have it ready by Saturday. Come over in the afternoon."**

**"Deal."**

**A pause.**

**"Thanks, Tomo."**

**Tomoyo smiled, this was rare. "No prob."

* * *

**

**The front door banged close. "Yo, idiot, ya home?"**

**Sakura and Syaoran had lived together at the Kinomoto house ever since little, and that was their customary welcome-back greeting. Besides, since Sakura's dad was always out on archaeological digs and Touya had his own house, there was no one to lecture them on proper etiquette.**

**"Yah stupid, I'm right here."**

**Sakura entered the living room, "Fuck you, you ditched me and made me go to Tomoyo's alone."**

**"Hey, she's your cousin, not mine."**

**"Yah? Well she's going out with Eriol, who's _your_ cousin."**

**They looked at each other, "Damn this is way too freaky."**

**Sakura fell onto the couch with a tired plop. "Hey guess what. Some idiot asked me out again."**

**Syaoran grunted, full attention now on the TV.**

**Sakura smacked him in the head, "Yo, listen when someone's talking."**

**"Ugh, yah?" Syaoran replied, turning his head slowly and reluctantly away from the TV.**

**"And he challenged me." This caught Syaoran's attention.**

**"And?" He wanted to know the challenge.**

**_This is gonna be good._**

**"I have to wear a halter and a mini to Chiaki' party on Saturday. Fuck it."**

**Syaoran started laughing. "Yo..You in a skirt…?" He choked on laughter.**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yah, Tomoyo's being nice and she's gonna make 'em for me. Anyways, ya goin'?"**

**Syaoran continued laughing, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."**

**He quieted down after a while and they both turned back to the TV.**

**A few moments later, Sakura said thoughtfully, "I swear, guys are so stupid."**

**"Ahem." Syaoran cleared his throat purposefully.**

**"Except for you. I wouldn't know what to do if you started liking me too."**

**"Haha! In your shitting dreams!" Syaoran crowed.**

**Sakura was about to do her usual routine of punching Syaoran on the shoulder when he caught it.**

**"Hey! You caught it!" Sakura said in surprise.**

**"No shit. You learn to do that after 16 years." Syaoran teased, "Fuck, you're such an abusive woman! Whatcha gonna do when you get a boyfriend?"**

**Sakura humphed and crossed her arms. "I'm never gonna go out. I'm not interested in guys."**

**"Besides, I got you." She continued, fluttering her eyelids in an over-exaggerated manner, and traced her finger slowly down his chest.**

**He laughed and played along. "I know you do babe."**

**She laughed and said, "This will be our part one."**

**"Part three, stupid." Syaoran retorted.**

**"Whatever." Sakura went back to watching the TV.**

**_I'm not interested in guys._**

**It rang in Syaoran's mind.**

**_She's not interested in guys._**

**_Whatever._**

**He discarded the thought.**

**"Hey! Check it out. It's my favorite song. I love the beat. Hey, come on, get up! Dance with me!" Exclaimed Sakura.**

**Syaoran laughed at her hyperness, "Fine fine, okay just shut up."**

**_Yeah, that's tight, uh  
Check it, drop the drum right, hmmm..yeah  
Put some horns in it..woo! That's right  
Do it again, yeah yeah, ha oooh oooh alright, ha  
Give her what she want, give her what she want uh_**

**The music filled the room as Sakura turned it on full blast.**

**_"I see you lookin', uh  
like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
and look at her face in opportunity"_**

**Sakura sang to Syaoran, pointing at him and swinging her hips. As part of Syaoran's training to be the future Clan Leader, they had learned many languages (of course Sakura tagged along, not wanting to be outdone), and English was one that they were fluent in.**

**_"She's right ya know, uh uh, she's right, ah  
Man, she's right ya know, uh uh, she's right, ow!  
You stand there looking at me at me  
I stand here looking at you girl, at you boy  
You know exactly what's on my mind, yeah yeah."_**

**Sakura backed up against Syaoran, moving together to the beat. They sang together, dirty dancing, enjoying every bit of it all.**

**_"It's just so easy to see, to see  
You came here looking for me, but uh uh  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
You want me to  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? Yeah yeah  
And I don't know, I don't know what it is but  
I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah"_**

**They continued on.**

**_I need to daaaaaance  
Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back  
All night  
Bring it back up slowly, that's right  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back  
All night  
Bring it back up slowly, that's right_**

**They let the chorus sing.**

**_"Now situations, girl  
They often change  
Sometimes for the good  
Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?"_**

**Syaoran held out the last note, waving around his imaginary mike.**

**_"He's right ya know, uh uh, he's right, oh babygirl  
He's right ya know, uh uh, he's right, OW!"_**

**_"You stand there looking at me, at me  
I stand herre looking at you girl, at you boy  
You know exactly what's on my mind, yeah yeah"_**

**_"It's just so easy to see, to see  
You came here looking for me, but uh uh,  
_****_But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
You want me to  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah  
And I don't know, I don't know what it is  
but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah"_**

**_I need to daaaaaance  
Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back  
All night  
Bring it back up slowly, that's right  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back  
All night  
Bring it back up slowly, that's right_**

**_Hustle for me, hustle hustle  
Hustle for me, hustle hustle  
Hustle for me, hustle hustle  
Hustle for me, yeah_**

**They let the chorus sing again while break dancing. **

_**"So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of bitch!"**_

**Sakura loved that line.**

**_"You stand there looking at me, at me  
I stand herre looking at you girl, at you boy  
You know exactly what's on my mind, yeah yeah"_**

**They sang back to back.**

**_"It's just so easy to see, to see  
You came here looking for me, but uh uh  
But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime  
You want me to  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah  
And I don't know I don't know what  
it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah"_**

**Sakura finished up the last bit of Christina's lines and they sang the last chorus together.**

**_"I need to daaaaaance  
Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back  
All night  
Bring it back up slowly, that's right  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back  
All night  
Bring it back up slowly, that's right"_**

**_"Hey! Give her what she want,  
give her what she want uh  
oooohooooh, oooh yea, ha!  
Oh Nelly!  
Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty baby  
yeayeayeayeayeayea OH!"_**

**They held the last bit and collapsed on the floor in front of the coffee table, hands spread out and Sakura's head on Syaoran's chest.**

**Their laughter rang through the room again, "Fuck, that was so damn fun!"**

**"Not for me! Shit, you damaged my ears!" Syaoran said playfully.**

**"Are you trying to say I suck?" Sakura said in a no nonsense tone.**

**Syaoran smirked, "Maybe."**

**"You're going down, bitch!" Sakura yelled and playfully tackled Syaoran.**

**They ended up with Syaoran lying on top of Sakura, "Damn fat ass, you're fucking heavy. Get off."**

**"But your boobs are comfortable." Syaoran said lazily. As if trying to prove a point, he snuggled his head deeper into Sakura's chest.**

**"Hey! That's sexual harassment!" Sakura laughed, not really caring.**

**"So? I'm giving you a compliment."**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever."**

**"What? No come back? Has wittle Sakuwa gone soft? Or does she like big ol' mean Syaowan?" He taunted.**

**Sakura rolled her eyes again, "First of all, Syaoran, in your fucking daydreams. Second of all, what am I supposed to do? Grab your dick and say it's comfortable?"**

**Syaoran grinned wolfishly, "Sure. I wouldn't mind."**

**"God, you're hopeless, Syaoran!"**

**"I know." He grinned.**

**Sakura tilted her head up and stuck her tongue out.**

**"Hey, nice ab muscles." Syaoran patted Sakura's stomach.**

**"Hey, don't even start." Sakura said warningly.**

**Syaoran laughed, "Whatever."**

**A few minutes later, "Hey Syaoran, cook me dinner."**

**"What!"**

**"It's your punishment."**

**"For what!" Syaoran yelled alarmingly.**

**Sakura shrugged, "Dunno. Gimme a few days to think 'bout that one."**

**Syaoran grumbled, "What the fuck! I'm too lazy."**

**"Wait! I got it! This is your punishment for ditching Tomoyo's!" Sakura exclaimed proudly.**

**"Dude, she's your cousin, not mine."**

**"And she's going out with Eriol, who's your cousin." Sakura paused, "Didn't we already say this?"**

**"We did, huh."**

**"Man, we're such retards."**

**"Speak for yourself." Syaoran replied.**

**"Hey! I'm insecure 'bout my mental capacity, kay? God! Don't pick on the mentally challenged."**

**Syaoran laughed, "Yah whatever, let's eat out."**

**"You should'a said that in the beginning!" Sakura cried.**

**"Hey, wait, damn I'm confused. Screw this, let's go."**

**And they grabbed their coats and headed out the door, faint laughter filling the empty halls.

* * *

**

**"Damn, Tomoyo, stop filling my face with useless shit."**

**It was Saturday and Sakura and Tomoyo were getting ready for Chiaki's party. Or rather, Tomoyo was getting both of them ready and Sakura was just being as difficult as possible.**

**"Shut the fuck up, Sakura, it's just eyeliner. And what are you talking about? I've only put on eye shadow and eyeliner so far." Muttered Tomoyo distractedly, "Besides, you don't need blush and foundation, so all you got left are mascara and lip gloss."**

**"Er. Yah. Whatever. Just get on with it."**

**"Ok, done! So I've curled your hair, 'cause you look good with curly hair, and I put on bronze eye shadow to go along with your tanned skin, go for the natural look, ya know? And I put on black eyeliner to bring out your eyes, and mascara to lengthen your eyelashes, and…"**

**"Yah yah, I don't need a whole report on it, Tomoyo." Sakura interrupted.**

**Tomoyo frowned but continued** **on nonetheless, "And I put on clear lip gloss. Now put on those babies and let's go kick ass!"**

**Sakura cheered at the last part and added, "You meant that literally, right?"**

**"Sure, whatever floats your boat, Saku." Tomoyo grinned; some things never change.**

**"What model?" Sakura grinned back.**

**"Huh?" Was the oh-so-intelligent reply.**

**"I mean, what model boat? It's pretty important, ya know? Don't wanna be stuck in a retarded boat."**

**Tomoyo rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're so hopeless, Sakura!"**

**Sakura joined in, "I know!"**

**"Now hurry up and put on those sexy things. I made it for you to wear, not to stare at."**

**Sakura went into the restroom and changed into the halter and mini and came back out.**

**Tomoyo surveyed her work, winked at Sakura and said, "You look hot!"**

**"I know I do." Sakura winked back.**

**"Whoa there, ego!" Tomoyo laughed.**

**"Yah, it's big, you got a prob?" Sakura grinned.**

**Tomoyo laughed, "Now all we gotta do is wait for Eriol."**

**"Correction, _you_ are going to wait for lover boy while I head there alone." Sakura replied.**

**"But-" Tomoyo started.**

**"Sorry Tomo, but with the way you and Eriol greet each other, I would like to hold on to my dinner for a little longer, thanks." Sakura laughed.**

**Tomoyo, at least, had the decency to blush.

* * *

**

**_Damn, when's Sakura gonna get here? I'm so fucking bored._**

**At that moment, a girl entered the room. Nothing unusual about that except…**

**_Damn she's so fine. Wouldn't mind doing things to her._**

**Syaoran grinned.**

**The only thing was, the girl, black halter and red mini and all, was walking in his general direction. And a couple of moments later, she was right in front of him.**

**Syaoran hesitated, "Do I know you?"**

**The girl stared at him as if he was a retard. And he probably was a retard for not recognizing…**

**"Damn, where did your brain go? I'm your fucking best friend! DUH." Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head.**

**"Um…I sold it on eBay?" Syaoran decided to answer the first question, although very meekly.**

**_Damn, this girl is NOT Sakura. This girl in the halter-top, that I can see down, damn nice view…GETTING OFF TOPIC SYAORAN. Ok, anyways, this girl in the halter-top and the mini, shit that thing is fucking short. Never knew Sakura had such nice long legs. Hmm, gives me nice thoughts. Ok, Syaoran, stop thinking shit about your_ best friend_. Damn teenage hormones._**

**Syaoran colored, and it all came flooding back.**

**_Fuck, I stuck my head against that pair of…damn nice view. Ok, you gotta stop looking, Syaoran. Yes, the green plants are nice. They are very nice. Don't get excited. Yah you down there, don't fucking get excited. And then, oh god, this is what I've been joking around with! Damn why do best friends gotta grow up, jump in a mini, and get all damn hot? Fuck she's seeing me butt naked! Fuck I've seen_ her _butt naked! Damn shit fuck, damn shit fuck, yah that's right, repeat after me, you there down there too, damn shit fuck. No wait, you don't repeat after that. Your top priority is to NOT get excited over your fucking BEST FRIEND._**

**Syaoran ran a frustrated hand down his face, "Yah, I'll be right back."**

**"Er, yah, ok." Sakura said confused.**

**_Fuck teenage hormones._**

**…Poor Syaoran.**

**(insert smiley face.)

* * *

**

**DISCLAMER**: CCS does not belong to me."Tilt ya Head Back" is copyright Nelly and Christina Aguilara.

Yippeeee how's that? Sorry it's only up 'til the party. But I got a perfectly reason for that. See, there's one major part I need to get to, and if I want to get there in this chapter, then all the stuff in between (aka Sakura and Syaoran messing around, Syaoran getting overdose…) would have to be really short, and we wouldn't want that, would we? So that's why the overdose and everything shall be in the next chapter, where it can have a nice long time baking in the sun. (Smiley face)

**And I thank you all SO MUCH for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome. I never expected to get almost 40 reviews for one chapter! You guys rock my socks!**

I am SO happy that you guys thought it was funny. Honestly, I didn't think it was that funny. I hope this chapter was equally as funny, or even better, funniER.

Of course, I'll reply to all of the reviews in the end.

And I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me that one shots are supposed to be one chapter. I know that. And I've already said in part one, that because it's going to be a little long, it's going to be split up into multiple parts. For those that read that part, thank you. I will, however, take off the one shot part (as soon as lets me), because I am currently unsure how many parts this is going to include.

So, enjoyed it? It got a little bit dirtier at the end, lOl. Watch out for the next chap!

**Next Chapter: Coffee overdose equals kinky Syaoran? Maybe. All that good stuff that you guys been looking forward to!**

**_Of course, a happy author means a… give me a few weeks and I'll come up with something. In the meanwhile, keep the happy author a happy author:_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Part III

**_Best Friends_**

**_Part III_**

_**By simply dZ**_

WARNING: rated Mature for major cussing and some dirty jokes. If you are faint of heart or easily offended, do not read on (insert smiley face).

* * *

**"Hell, where is that asshole!" Sakura muttered, frustrated.**

**Syaoran had left her hours ago, and all the guys crowding around her were seriously getting on her nerves.**

**The idiot who challenged her hadn't shown up. _Probably too embarrassed since I proved him wrong, _Sakura snorted.**

**"Get away from me, you dip-shits, and go find a life." She said coldly and stalked out of the room.**

**Syaoran, on the other hand, was on the other side of the room, safely hidden by a way-too-green shrub (it reminded him of Sakura's eyes and he refused to look at it). In his hand was a glass of vodka, and he was muttering colorful obscenity under his breath. **

**"What the fuck is up with this world? Where's the fucking justice? What's with best friends getting all hot? What's with all the damn hormones? What the fuck? Goddamn teenage hormones. Holy fuck, what the hell's wrong with me? I've known her since we were in shitting diapers. Literally. Shit fuck. I swear."**

**Eriol, who was sitting by his side amused, decided to interrupt, "you _ARE_ swearing, man. And a shit-load, too. Dude, go home. You've had six shots of vodka already. That's some hard-core shit, you're making no sense anymore."**

**Syaoran glared at him, "I can hold my alcohol, thanks for the concern."**

**"Go home anyways," Eriol said.**

**"Fine. I was getting bored anyways." Syaoran got up, a little woozy but still fine; he wasn't lying when he said he could hold his alcohol. **

**"Here, should I send you home?" **

**"Naw it's ok, my house is close. You know that." **

**"Yah, but…" Eriol started.**

**"See ya later, man. Take care of Tomoyo." He said as he exited the room and out into the cold.**

**The night air was calming and it brought him down to earth.**

**Syaoran ruffled his hair frustratedly, "shit, I totally ditched Saku. What should I do? She's gonna be real pissed."**

**_And what the fuck am I supposed to do? It's her own fault for wearing something like that and looking way too hot and making me…nervous._**

**This very unreasonable thought calmed him down and he continued walking toward his house. He decided that he'd deal with whatever came his way when it came his way.**

**As he was walking, he passed by the park. It was the park that he and Sakura used to always play in when they were little. Memories of the two playing hide and go seek flashed across his mind, and he remembered the bright smile Sakura always had on her face. He smiled softly, but that smile soon turned into a frown.**

**Where did those innocent days go? Where did the cute, naïve little Sakura go? When had she grown up, and into…a woman?**

**He shook his head, and soon arrived at his house. As he turned the knob to open the front door, he prepared himself for the worst.**

**And he was right to do so, for immediately after hearing the arrival of her best friend, Sakura had zoomed out of the living room and into the hallways in front of Syaoran. Hands on hips and eyes intently glaring, Sakura yelled, "hey dickhead, where the hell were you during the party? Why did you ditch me?"**

**"Listen, I'm really tired, let me through." Syaoran attempted to brush past Sakura, but she grabbed his collar and turned him around, faces inches away.**

**Syaoran could smell her scent; she smelled of clean soap. The girls that usually followed him like annoying flies smelt like a perfume store, a scent so strong it was disgusting. But Sakura's smell was faint, and it was so simple yet so sweet, that he felt the blood pounding through his veins.**

**"Let. Go." Syaoran growled out, like a hungry wolf. _Or I won't be responsible for any further actions…_**

**Sakura instantly let go; she had never seen Syaoran like this. Syaoran marched up the stairs, footsteps echoing and body stiff as little tin soldiers. **

**Sakura, finally regaining composure (and pride), yelled after the retreating figure, "Hey you bastard! What do you think you're doing! Don't walk away from me!"**

**Syaoran merely ignored her and walked into his room, banging the door shut and leaving a confused Sakura in the hall.**

**He groaned in the safety of his room, and asked himself for the hundredth time, "What the fuck is wrong with me!"**

**_What the fuck is wrong with me_, he repeated. _Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you down there! Can't you tell who it is? Don't you have any dignity? Pride? _Then Syaoran realized what he was doing and ran a frustrated hand down his face.**

**_Damn it, I'm talking to my dick…_**

**Syaoran fell into his bed, and fell instantly asleep, the exhaustion overpowering the alcohol.**

**_I wonder if it's normal for a guy to talk to his own dick…_**

* * *

**A few nights later, Sakura banged open the door to Syaoran's room and walked in, hands in pant pockets. "Yo," she nodded her head, "what did you get on your report card?"**

**"All 4's, except for a 3 in art," replied Syaoran.**

**"Same. I bet Tomoyo got a 4, she was the only person that ever paid attention in art." **

**Sakura fell onto the bed and lay contently on her back.**

**"Hey!" Syaoran let out an alarmed yell. That was _his_ bed Sakura was laying on, and she was in a very…compromising position. He fought every urge to move and held onto his desk as if it was his only lifeline. He was not about to rape his best friend.**

**Sakura let out a string of laughter, "you're SO red, Syaoran! You look constipated!"**

**_I am not about to rape my best friend._**

**Syaoran felt a rush in his ears and turned redder, "Get off the bed!"**

**_I am not about to rape my best friend_, he repeated in his head.**

**"Why? It's comfy!"**

**"Because…because I've fucked girls in that bed." A very desperate attempt.**

**Sakura kept on laughing, "Syaoran, don't lie. I know you're a virgin!"**

**"How do you know?" Syaoran asked testily.**

**"Because you said so last time you were drunk and we were playing truth and dare." Sakura still had not stopped laughing.**

**_Caught. Dead on._**

**"But um…I…" time to use the emergency plan, "I masturbated in that bed!" **

**"Ew!" Sakura yelped (which caused the joyous laughter to halt abruptly) and jumped off the bed as if it was contaminated. "Dude, that's going too far."**

**Syaoran smiled a supposedly innocent smile, "anything to get you off my property."**

**Sakura gave him a weird look and walked out of his room, leaving behind an airy "whatever…"**

**Syaoran closed the door behind her and slid. He sat, face in hands, heart still pounding. "What am I going to do?"**

**He walked toward his bed and dropped onto the bed with a tired plop, face smuggled in the blanket. This, however, did not help, for he could smell Sakura's scent and he felt his heart tighten.**

**_What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

_**

**Nothing more happened for the next few days; Syaoran had managed to avoid every single would-be-fight and pretend-seduction. His excuses, however, were getting lamer and lamer.**

**It started with, "I'm not gonna fight with you, because the winner is clearly me" which left Sakura fuming and calling him a wimp.**

**Then it turned into "I got to piss" (and running in the opposite direction of the bathroom), and then "I'm masturbating", which made no particular sense.**

**Finally, the lamest of all, "I'm abstaining…to er…honor my…dead great-aunt and uncle twice removed!" Not only was it off-topic and totally random, Syaoran also didn't have any great-aunts and uncles twice removed. Hell, he didn't even have cousins and uncles twice removed, where the hell did great-uncles come from?**

**Sakura had let him slide every time with a suspicious glance, feeling confused and more and more fed-up.**

**Finally, she snapped.

* * *

**

**Syaoran was on the couch watching TV like he would any other evening.**

**"Syaoran." He heard a low purr behind him and turned around. Sakura's face was again inches away from his, and he felt his heart do a gigantic leap.**

**He watched as Sakura slowly sauntered from behind the couch and studied her choice of clothing. It seriously left nothing to one's imagination; she was wearing a bikini-like _thing_ for a top and tight leather mini-skirts. **

**Syaoran cleared his throat nervously, "is…_that_ one of Tomoyo's creations…?"**

**Sakura sat down in Syaoran's lap, causing her already indecently short skirt to rise. Syaoran tried to keep his eyes (and his hands) off her long, smooth thighs.**

**"And what if it is?" she whispered. Syaoran caught a whiff of tequila on Sakura's hot breath, and realized instantly what was going on.**

**She was drunk. She was at that blissful high, where the alcohol made her more daring and caused her to do insane things. Such as seducing her best friend. In a skimpy little outfit fit for the average whore.**

**Syaoran tried to push her off, but she had a vice grip on the couch. _Damn alcohol_.**

**"Syaoran…" she was nibbling on his neck, her hand gently caressing his hair. His eyes glazed over, and he clung to the sofa desperately.**

**Her hand left his hair, and he almost groaned at the loss of contact. To his delight, however, she started tracing down his shirt, and Syaoran waited almost tentatively. **

**Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to have had a different set of plans in mind, and stopped right before reaching the top of his pants.**

**Syaoran growled, _tease_. Before he could elaborate, Sakura leaned in closer and moaned into his ear, "Syaoran…" which sent shivers down his spine.**

**She went down and kissed his sensitive spot where his jaw met the throat. He groaned and all self-control evaporated.**

**He pushed Sakura roughly down, sandwiching her between the couch and himself. The alluring smell of tequila urged him on, deluding him from sense and reason. He kissed her with lust and felt his hand caress her bare stomach.**

**Suddenly, he saw the couch and the ceiling and the ground swirl and he found himself lying on the ground; he hadn't even noticed Sakura struggling.**

**He looked up and found Sakura inching slowly away from him, a look of pure fright in her eyes. **

**Fright.**

**That, and the loud thundering of Sakura bolting upstairs, had woken him up like a bucket of cold water and he felt like tearing his hairs out.**

**He had almost taken advantage of his best friend.**

**Best friend. His _best friend.

* * *

_**

Here's a side story to make up for the lack of coffee-high Syaoran xD. This story has NOTHING to do with the original story, k? Just something I felt like whipping up because none of my "what's going to happen next chap" come true.

Enjoy

* * *

**_Side Story: The Dangers of Coffee_**

**_THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY!_**

**"Must. Not. Molest. My. Best. Friend." Syaoran repeated to himself as he sipped at his dear, beloved coffee.**

**He had woken at five that morning, haunted by dreams (and temptations) of the girl in the next room, separated only by one thin wall. Upon deciding that he couldn't fall back asleep anymore, he decided to get himself some coffee...a whole lot of coffee. He had jogged to the nearest supermarket, still in his boxers, and down the isle to where the precious soon-to-be-his coffee were stacked.**

**And here lay the hard part: mocha, vanilla, or caramel? He had repeated it in his head: mocha, vanilla, caramel. Mocha, vanilla, caramel. Suddenly, an image of Sakura flashed through his mind and on impulse grabbed the vanilla. He had groaned once he had realized what he had done; vanilla was Sakura's favorite. Still, he grabbed two more boxes and headed for the cashier.**

**The girl behind the register had stared at him intently, and had determined that he was cute enough, weird (who would be going around town in only a shirt and a pair of boxers?), but cute.**

**"Hey sexy." The girl had said.**

**Syaoran blinked. His befuddled mind was not registering anything other then the idea of coffee and his best friend. Hell, it was only five in the fucking morning. What was the girl doing!**

**"Look," he started, trying to get out a coherent sentence, "I got a girlfriend." Not the truth. But he figured it was slightly better then if he had said, 'look, I'm not interested 'cause I'm lusting after my best friend of sixteen years so back off.' Somehow he felt that that would not have had the same effect.**

**Syaoran stalked out of the supermarket, slightly bothered. But upon realizing what he had in both of his hands, he smiled like a kid at Christmas and skipped home.**

**And that's where we find him now, almost two hours later, sitting at the dining table littered with glass bottles muttering random words under his breath.**

**"Must. Not. Molest. My. Best. Friend."**

**It seemed to have been working pretty well, for Syaoran was quite distracted by his coffee. Although he was feeling a bit giddy and hyper from all that excess sugar…**

**What do you expect from ten bottles of coffee?**

**At that moment, Sakura walked in to the room.**

**_Okay, fine. I can deal with this. I got my precious coffee. Coffee…I worship thee. Hey it rhymed. Cool._**

**Except…**

**"Hey! Why are you wearing my clothes!" Syaoran yelped.**

**Indeed, Sakura was wearing one of his white T-shirts and green plaid boxers. They were huge on her and engulfed her whole, sort of. She looked quite sexy in it, and it gave him…thoughts. The fact that the shirt was sort of transparent wasn't helping either…**

**Syaoran gulped._ Don't. Think. Don't think at all. No. Nope. None. Coffee. You got your coffee. Yes, coffee. Sakura's favorite coffee. Sakura's nice…_**

**"What? I forgot my laundry. Don't be so fucking picky, man. I wear your stuff all the time. Chill." Sakura said, slamming the fridge closed.**

**_She does?_**

**"Hey, you okay? What's with all this coffee?" Sakura sat down across from Syaoran, leaning in close.**

**Their faces were only inches away, and on impulse (guided by a coffee-high instinct), Syaoran leaned in and kissed Sakura, roughly but sweetly. Sakura, confused at first, started to answer.**

**After a while, they broke up in need of air, the taste of sweet vanilla coffee lingering on their lips. They blushed, fingering their swollen lips, surrounded by empty coffee bottles.**

**_Coffee…I worship thee…

* * *

_**

**Some EXTRA SHYT for all ya awesome reviewers!**

They're some **pix **i drew because i was bored; they're **Sakura and Syaoran**:

http/img. That's what Sakura wore to the **party**. (It doesn't look like Sakura at all, sorry.)

http/img. Here's just a random picture. I'd say that that's before the party incident. Or maybe...

http/img. Here it is in color. Sorta freaky O.o

http/img. And here it is SxS style! xD

**Sorry guys, won't let me put links, so it's gonna be in my bio. So go check it out!**

* * *

**DISCLAMER**: CCS does not belong to me. 

So what did you guys think? I was glad that the last chapter was funniER. Now can THIS chap beat the last? I didn't quite like the ending though…

**And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE 70+ REVIEWS! For ONE chapter! I was SO happy!**

Sorry all about the one-month wait. I was on writer's block.

So much alcohol in this chap…

**_Alcohol…man's best friend…I mean ahem no underage drinking, kids! Sakura and Syaoran are very bad role models!_**

lOl my train of thought makes no sense.

Anyways, **_review_** for the next chap! Wonder what's gonna happen next! …I don't know. Do you?


	4. Part IV

**_Best Friends_**

**_Part IV_**

_By simply dZ_

WARNING: rated Mature for major cussing and some dirty jokes. If you are faint of heart or easily offended, do not read on (insert smiley face).

* * *

**Sakura had not talked to him since the "incident". **

**That next morning, he had found the house abnormally empty. When he went to get milk for his breakfast, he found a note from Sakura that said "Clubs". The note was so shortly impersonal that Syaoran had wanted to scream in frustration.**

**In classes, Sakura ignored him as if he was simply a fly on the wall. Or even worse, as if he was simply _not there_.**

**After school, Sakura always walked some distances ahead of him. When he sped up, it was as if she could sense it; she sped up too.**

**This irritated him beyond reason.**

**It wasn't his fault that she had come onto him. It wasn't his fault she had worn a skimpy little outfit and tried to seduce him.**

**But she had been drunk. He had lost his control and took advantage of her while she wasn't all too aware of what she was doing.**

**And that always led him to the question: why had Sakura been drinking? She always drank at parties, but only a little bit, and she was always sober enough. So there must have been a reason she was drinking so excessively. But why?**

**And the fact that he couldn't answer this simple question infuriated him further.**

**Why had Sakura been drinking?

* * *

**

**Syaoran was following Sakura home. He technically wasn't stalking her because he lived at the same place she did, but the thing was, Sakura didn't know that Syaoran was following silently behind her. She had thought Syaoran was at his club meetings like he usually was every Wednesday. What she didn't know was that the meetings were canceled.**

**He felt a sense of guilt for being so discrete, but it wasn't his fault. After all, he _had_ to go this way, and he didn't want to make a noise or (he thought) Sakura might bolt. You never know with Sakura…**

**It was such a nice spring day with the cherry blossoms flowing in the wind and the bright blue-sky overhead. It was as if it was a normal, peaceful day and all was right in the world. Except that he had screwed up royally with his best friend.**

**He stared at her back and studied her; really studied her. He studied the way her shoulders were so petite and yet looked so confident. He studied her long hair waving in the hair, disorganized and carefree and lovely all at the same time. He studied her body moving in a little rhythm of her own, a little faster now and a little slower then, so refreshingly imperfect that he wanted to embrace it. He studied her admiring the cherry blossoms dancing around her; he studied her smiling up softly at the chirping of birds in the cherry trees. He studied her when she bent down to smell a tiny little flower, plain and simple it was cute. Like Sakura.**

**Cute, like Sakura.**

**And it hit him. How had he not seen this side of her? He had been with her forever, and he had never seen this side of her. Why had she never shown this side of her to him, this peaceful side, so calm and tranquil and so adorable. He felt a pang in his chest; maybe Sakura didn't trust him with this side of her. It hurt him to think that.**

**But this pang tugged at his heart, it pulled at him, nagging. Something told him this wasn't lust. This feeling in his stomach, it wasn't lust.**

**She was already cutting through Penguin Park. He stared at the slides and the swings and remembered; really remembered. He remembered the time he told her not to be afraid of the slides, that Touya was just lying and that there wasn't a hole on top that would swallow her whole. He remembered pushing her on the swings, hearing her delighted laughter and making up stories about flying to the sky. He remembered going on the seesaw, Sakura on one side and he on the other. He used to joke that maybe Touya was right and she was a kaijuu, and that was why the seesaw wouldn't lift up when she sat on it. And when he saw her bottom lip stick out in an unforgettable pout, he would laugh and push down, always marveling at her lightness. She was like a feather that could indeed float up to the sky, like a dream, a memory, a something nice.**

**Sakura had always been a something nice.**

**He had just been too thick to notice it.**

**A little boy was running, he and his friends playing tag. He was laughing an innocent melody and looking back, trying to see if his friend was catching up to him. He never saw the little rise in the ground and fell straight to the earth. It was fortunate that the ground was soft and cushioned, and the little boy survived with a little scratch. Nevertheless, Syaoran felt a need to go and help the poor little guy, but stopped short as he saw Sakura pick up the child. After all, she was closer, he reasoned with himself. He watched as she helped the boy dust off his clothes and kiss his boo boo with all the love of a mother. She smiled as she looked up at him from her kneeling position. He smiled back and whispered a "thank you" before shyly running back to his mother. Sakura stood up satisfied and waved at him, a smile still playing on her lips.**

**She had always been a something nice.**

**And it clicked. All of it clicked. The painful thumping of his heart, the feeling that his stomach was being squeezed, it all made sense. It was there all along. He had been semi-conscious of it, but never took it into account. It was there. It had just taken him a while to understand it.**

**She had always been his something nice.**

**With a burst of energy he ran up to Sakura and caught up to her, grabbing her wrist firmly and gently. It had all been so quick that Sakura never had a time to react.**

**They were still in the playground, and he could feel the stares of mothers, but he didn't care.**

**He watched her eyes flit and he studied her face, his eyes running across her features. When her lips had curved up to make crescent moons, it was that smile that he had always protected. When her emerald eyes crinkled up, forming deep laughter lines, it was that smile that he had always protected.**

**And he wanted that smile to protect again.**

**In another surge of emotion, he rambled on excitedly, "it was there all along! I just never understood it. I brushed it away. I never really thought about it, but now I know, Sakura, now I know!" Both of his hands went up to grab her shoulders, shaking her lightly, "I understand it now. I like you Sakura, I like you! I don't like you like lust-like you. I like you like you. Do you get it? You get it, right?"**

**But before she could answer, he continued on, "oh god, I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry I did that to you, but I understand now. I understand. So you'll forgive me, right? You can forgive me, right?"**

**There was a pause where he waited, panting from the emotional outburst, afraid and expectant. She was looking down to the floor, and for a second he thought that it was all over, that she would never forgive him. But when she looked up with a shy smile, so sweet and so unlike her usual outgoing self, her cheeks tainted a faint pink, he knew he had no regrets. He had no regrets at all.**

**"Of course I forgive you, Syaoran." She whispered, just as faint as her blush and just as sweet as her smile.**

**Syaoran, driven on impulse, whooped and hugged her tight, as if he would never let go.**

**He could protect her again. He could joke with her, tease her and watch her slowly blush and indulge in her sweet innocence.**

**He didn't want her to return to her crude humor and sarcastic wits; he wanted her to stay the way she was, who she really was and he wanted to embrace her forever for what she was.**

**He had to finally let her go (some of the mothers were starting to giggle…), but held on to her hand nevertheless. They walked slowly down the path, enjoying the moment.**

**But there was something he needed to know.**

**"Why did you get so drunk that day and, you know…" Syaoran trailed off.**

**Again, he got a pause. He looked over and saw her blush deepen.**

**"Well?" It wasn't impatient, as if trying to force out an answer. It was warm and inviting, filled with genuine curiosity.**

**"W-well…you see…um…I…it was because…" the sight of her so hesitant and so unsure and so cute, he wanted to smile and laugh and skip. But he still waited patiently.**

**And this time, Sakura's on slaughter of words came. They were quick, but Syaoran still understood them.**

**"I was fine with how we were, you know, teasing each other and stuff?" Here she looked up as if for conformation and was satisfied when he nodded. "But when you started to ignore me, when you started to head the other direction and make up silly excuses just to avoid me, it annoyed me so much. And I couldn't help it. I was so depressed, I didn't know what I did wrong, but I felt so miserable. And one night I just couldn't help it anymore and I found tequila in the kitchen and I just started drinking and it was so good and I couldn't stop and next thing I knew I was, well, you know…" she trailed off. "But it was because I liked you, Syaoran. I've always liked you. I don't know why I liked you, but I've always liked you, and when you started to ignore me, I was just so…"**

**"You like me? You've always liked me?" She nodded, out of breath. "So you wouldn't mind if I do this…?"**

**His mischievous tone of voice made her look up and Sakura barely had time to be confused before he swept down and captured her in a kiss. He was grinning into her lips and the feel of it against his, it felt so good. It was short and sweet and tasted like apples.**

**He determined that apples were now his favorite fruit.**

**When they broke apart, both were grinning stupidly from ear to ear. And when they saw each other's hopelessly silly grins, they started laughing.**

**Like they say, some things never change.**

**They continued down the road hand-in-hand, laughter filling the way, as if nothing had ever happened.**

**"Hey Syaoran, why were you ignoring me?"**

**FIN

* * *

**

And?

So? Like? No like? Not as much humor in this one. I'm quite satisfied. Are you? lOl. It was better then last chap, I can say that.

And thank you all again for the reviews I will put up responses after the epilogue. By the way, I hope to reach 200+ with this one xD

**The epilogue is already planned out, so all that there is left (other then me writing it down) is for you to REVIEW!**


	5. Epilogue

**_Best Friends_**

**_Epilogue_**

_**By simply dZ**_

WARNING: rated Mature for major cussing and some dirty jokes. If you are faint of heart or easily offended, do not read on (insert smiley face).

* * *

**"Hey…Why did you change so suddenly?"**

**They were underneath that one tall tree, grand and tall and special. In the spring it rained pink confetti, but that one particular day, leaves of all shades of orange were fluttering past their hair in a lazy dance. Both lay flat on the ground, looking up at the beautiful September sky.**

**"Hmm…?" Sakura replied lazily.**

**"Why did you change? I mean, you used to be so…what's the word? Sarcastic." Syaoran tilted his head to look over at Sakura. As an afterthought he added quickly, "not that I'm complaining, I like how you are now…"**

**Sakura looked back at Syaoran uncertainly. "Well…"**

**In one hesitant motion, she sat up, hands on knees. An equally hesitant tint appeared on her cheeks. "How should I say this…Well…you know that I've liked you for a long time, right…?"**

**Syaoran sat up also, giving his full attention to Sakura. He nodded gently, inviting her to continue.**

**"Well, this once, I asked you what kind of girls you liked. And you told me that you liked girls that were tomboyish, and easy to hang around with and acted like you. Do you remember that?"**

**He scratched his head thoughtfully, and then realization hit. "HOLY SHYT. You mean from THAT long ago! You've liked me for THAT long?"**

**Her blush grew deeper, and she looked so cute that he wanted to kiss her right there on the spot. But his urge to tease her was greater.**

**"Woman, we were in 5th grade. We were fucking 11. All I thought about was soccer and more soccer. When you asked me what kind of girls I liked, I thought you meant to hang out with."**

**"Wait, holy fuck! You mean to tell me that I pretended to have been someone else because of a misunderstanding? I mean, it was fun, but it was hard acting like that too, you know? Damn, you bastard!" she bitch-slapped him on the shoulder.**

**Syaoran chuckled, "Guess some habits never go away, eh? But I like you better this way, I think I've always liked you better this way."**

**By that time, she was even red by the ear, and Syaoran yet again wondered how anyone could have been that cute. When he saw that she was still red and looking down at the ground, he used his hand to tilt her face back up. He leaned in closer, and felt amused when she closed her eyes.**

**"You're so shy, it's cute!" he gently tapped her nose, and her eyelids immediately flew open.**

**"Hey! You big meanie! Come back here!" Syaoran ran for his dear life, laughing at the embarrassed Sakura.**

**"What are you, six? I'm a meanie?"**

**He watched her pout grow bigger and ran back to her. He gently tapped her lips and said, "Get some lip balm for your lips. Don't wanna see those beautiful lips so dry, now do we? Then you wouldn't be so kissable, would you?"**

**He winked at her as she blushed at his teasing.**

**"Damn, meanie! I'm gonna get you for that!"**

**"What? Wittle Sakuwa's gonna come after mean old Syaowan? Oh no, I'm sooo scarwed!" Syaoran mocked.**

**"You bitch!" yelled Sakura indignantly.**

**All he could do was laugh and say, "My dear lady Sakura, as fun as it is watching the sky and flirting, I am afraid that we'll have to leave. Don't want the nightfall to come and the big bad Syaowan to do meanie things, do we?"**

**All Sakura could do was punch him on the arm and follow him out the school.**

**On the way home, Syaoran stopped in front of a convenience store and told Sakura to wait outside. He quickly rushed into the store and was immediately welcomed with a blast of air-conditioning (not all too comforting) and an assortment of colors fit for the rainbow.**

**"Damn…where are those things? It's not like I usually buy them…I don't usually buy them…maybe I should ask." He took his own smart advice and did just that.**

**"Oh, they're just around the corner on Aisle 6." The girl told him, and Syaoran mouthed a quick thanks.**

**"Hmm… What flavor? Why would I care about flavor? Why do people go so deep into this kinda shit? I guess I'll go with…"**

**He took a packet off the rack and went to pay for it. The cashier looked a little oddly at him, but Syaoran returned it with a glare.**

**He then quickly ran out the store, where he found Sakura boredly sitting in front of a tree flipping off guys coming on to her (without much success).**

**He then again sent the bastards a glare, and dragged Sakura away.**

**He took out the packet that he had just recently bought and handed it to Sakura. "Here, for you."**

**"Apple flavored lip balm?"**

**"Yah, your lips are dry. Put them on. Now." He stressed the _now_ jokingly.**

**"Fine, Mr. High and Mighty." She said just as good-naturedly.**

**He watched her put them on, and found the urge to kiss her yet again growing. Something about the way she put them on…wow.**

**If he weren't so desperate, he would have laughed at his thinking. But he was.**

**So he swept down and captured her in a kiss any girl would have wanted to receive, kind and gentle and firm.**

**After a while, he gently broke off and whispered, "You taste like apples…"**

**Sakura grinned into his lips and mumbled, "I wonder why…"**

**"See, now your lips are finally kissable!"**

**Truly, Utterly, Honestly FIN

* * *

**

That, my dears, was the epilogue.

And? So?

I'll confess, one thing that I learned while writing this story is that I can't write smut to save my life. When I do, I start cracking up and it turns out like shyt. I'm so immature. But I guess that's a good thing? I was cracking up (and trying to suppress it) when I was writing about the lip balm. I just couldn't get the thought of condoms out of my mind. I mean, for all you and I know, that just MIGHT have been what Syaoran was going after.

This is my first completed fic…I feel really proud xD

**That reminds me, thank you all for your reviews! Thank you for all those that stuck with me from beginning to end. I swear, I'll like edit this chapter to include the reviews or something, but as of now, I gotta go to sleep.**

In the mean while, check out my other fic,**_ Deep Water_** (Shameless advertising, I know…:X). it's not as fun and light as this one, but hey, I'm trying.


	6. Author's Note

Hello, lovelies!

First off, in true creeper dZ style, I want to proclaim my undying love for all of you. You, my readers and reviewers, are amazing. It never ceases to astound me that I still have reviews. That even after five years – and this story has been completed for almost five years! – that there will be random kind-hearted strangers that will drop a comment about how much they liked this story, that there are friends recommending it to their friends, that there is anyone willing to give it a chance!

I mean, holy mother, I wrote this five years ago! I was 15, a naïve and stupid freshman in high school, and I wrote this purely for fun. And it still floats around FF[dot]net, and there are still kind souls that look past my horrible grammar and my mindless cussing and leave reviews!

I want to thank all the amazing people (I have no idea who's responsible) that have archived this in their communities, that you liked this enough to put it in your collection. And all those amazing amazing people that put it on their favorites, that have put ME under their favorite authors, thank you.

It was because of you guys, because of the reviews you left me (the newest one was March of this year! That shocked the bah-jeebers out of me!), the faves and the archives, that I gathered enough courage to write again.

I mean, I know my own horrid personality and I can't guarantee continuous updates, but I wrote again! After a 2 year void, I wrote again and it was amazing. And if you would like to (without it sounding like a shameless advertisement, I hope), I want to let you know of the existence of my new brain child – well, newest – Friends with Benefits.

And I know I'm rambling but I suppose everything's so nostalgic and I never thought I would come back to FF again but I did. Everything's so changed, and all the stories and authors I loved on here when I was 13 and 14 and even 15, that defined part of my teenage life, are gone. And with them, my teenage years are gone. But I came back anyways, because I suppose there's always a great force that pulls me back here, and I hope my newest chapter shows that I have somehow matured.

I hope I matured, haha! I don't feel that I did, but I know my outlook is way different from 5 years ago, and I think you would be able to tell if you compared Best Friends with my newest chapter of Friends with Benefits.

So I guess I'll stop rambling and say, thank you. Thank you for defining part of my teenage-hood.

I hope this message gets to all that have been kind and ever gave my writing a chance.

This is dZ, simplydZ, over and out.

_Thank you._


End file.
